Volume 1 Chapter 3
Chun Hwa watches the fight and its conclusion. He names himself "Id" and starts his journey with the people that came to his aid. The group buys new clothing and Id is targeted by thieves. They continue traveling together the next day and run into a group of bandits. Synopsis Chun Hwa notes that the humans feel different to him. While fighting, Grey hits on Chun Hwa, calling him a lady. He wonders if he should help but Lamia stops him, saying that the wizard was about to use "devastating" magic. Grey and Reindelph start to get overpowered just before they are told to fall back. Ilran unleashes Furies of the Heavens, decimating the goblins. Grey and Reindelph get into an argument after being caught somewhat in the blast. The group greets Chun Hwa and they explain the dangers that the Forest of Sion poses and why they are travailing together. They invite Chun Hwa to join them and ask for his name. He stumbles for a name, as his would sound strange. Searching Greydrone's memory, he names himself Id. Hael comments that his name sounds like a guy's. Shocking the group, he confirms that he is a man. They travel forth and Id learns that Hael, a Priest, is on a pilgrimage to a temple of her god, Ilian, and Grey is her Bodyguard. Id asks if he can accompany them to the temple. The group continues on, following Ilran who uses a magic compass to lead them out of the forest and to the village of Sulan The group goes to get new clothes for Id as his stood out to much. The cost was too much for Reindelph, who was buying, and he got quite physical with the shopkeeper. Id asks if a gem (red sapphire) he had was of any value. They tell him that he could buy ten stores like the one they were in with the stone. Id pays with the gem and gets new clothing for the group. Reindelph and Irlina refuse the offer but Id is able to convince Reindelph otherwise. While eating at a pub, a group of guys have their eyes set on Id. Id leaves for the restroom to lure them out to find out why. The guys break into the girl's restroom demanding the jewels only to find the room empty. Id exits the men's room and they threaten him for the jewels. Id threatens them back but before anything can happen, Grey jumps in and punches the one who appears to be the leader, Charles. Grey followed thinking that they were after Id sexual purposes. The guys are surprised when Grey tells them that Id is a man. Charles tells the men to get Grey and they attack. Grey beats them up and finds out that he was mistaken and that they were thieves after the jewels. That night, Id complains about his day: Meeting Greydrone and Lamia, running into a wyvern and goblins, and then the Ilran party and Jewel thieves, and having to put up with Grey's snoring. Irlina tells the group that she must leave and that she is going to try to meet a gold dragon. The group freaks out but Id says he needs to meet a dragon too. Reindelph gives Id an earful but Id says it will be alright as Irlina is a High Elf, which causes commotion itself. Irlina explains that the dragon, Laillo Sidgar, is an acquaintance of her village and agrees to travel with them for a while longer. Irlina ponders Id's existence. The shopkeeper (Nicholas) and Edbuck plan to get the jewels for themselves. The group is ambushed by Edbuck and his gang. Ilran chants and uses "Fire Arrow" at Edbuck. Edbuck blocks the attack. Characters in Order of Appearance :Chun Hwa (names himself Id) :Lamia :Grey :Ilran :Reindelph :Irlina :Hael :Shopkeeper (Nicholas) :Charles :Edbuck Speculative Corner By the time Id is on Ground Zero, Greydrone was already banished and locked underground for 300 years. How could he have known the name "Id", let alone what naming was like on the continent 10,000 years later? Though fearing the wrath of God, some must have been in communication with Greydrone. Category:Chapters